Happy Birthday Merlin!
by aRangersHorseLovesApples
Summary: Well I know lots of people write these but well here's mine. Arthur remembers Merlin's birthday when no one else does. Happy Birthday Colin Morgan! Complete one-shot!


**OMG HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLIN MORGAN! THIS IS FOR YOU ALL! So Arthur is prince and Uther is king in this fic.**

**Oops I forgot this when I posted it! Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was laying contently on his stomach. One arm laid above his head while the other laid at his side. The sunlight streamed through his open window falling comfortably and warmly across his uncovered back. His face was turned towards the window and the sun warmed his cheek. His blue eyes were still shut against the morning glare but he smiled as he remembered what day it was. He knew he had to get up to wake up the prat, but that could wait a few more minutes. He was very comfortable and he had a feeling today would be perfect.

"MERLIN! You're going to be late!" Gaius called from the main room.

Merlin frowned slightly. Apparently he wouldn't have a few more minutes. He remembered the last time he decided to not get up. He had been close to forty five minutes late to wake up and as a result Arthur had gotten in trouble with his father. The next morning, Merlin woke up to a bucket of icy cold water and a satisfied Arthur. He hadn't been terribly late since then.

Groaning slightly, Merlin pushed himself up and swung his legs off the bed so he was in a sitting position. The smile couldn't stay away for long. Merlin grinned again. Who wouldn't on their birthday?

He grabbed his blue shirt and pulled it on before tying his red neckerchief around his neck. He decided he wouldn't need his jacket. It was warm outside.  
"Gaius, do you know what today is?" Merlin asked as he walked through the door. His grin had widened.

"It's Wednesday, my boy. Now hurry, you're already late!" Gaius barely spared him a glance when Merlin walked in. "Oh and don't forget, I need you to clean the leech tank for me later today."

Once again Merlin's smile vanished. "Yes, Gaius," he said obediently. Head down, Merlin headed out the door towards the kitchen.

...

CRACK!

The wooden ladle cracked down on Merlin's hand.

"Ow!" Merlin cried clutching his wrist to his chest.

"Keep your hands off of my food!" Cook bellowed at Merlin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have time to have breakfast! I missed the servants' breakfast!" He argued.

"I don't care! This is not for you. Now get the Prince's food and get out!"

Expertly picking up the tray that held Arthur's food with one hand, he nearly ran from the kitchen, narrowly avoiding collision with other servants.

"And stay out!" Cook bellowed behind him.

...

Merlin's eyes flashed gold quickly as he used his magic to check Arthur's food for poison. It's fine. Not bothering to knock Merlin barged into Arthur's chambers.

"Rise and shine, Arthur!" He threw back the heavy curtains and allowed the sun to stream into the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur threw an arm up to shield his eyes from the glare.

"Sire?"

"Why are you so early!"

...he was fifteen minutes late...

"When I'm late you get upset. When I'm on time you're upset! What do you want me to do, Arthur!?"

"Well good morning to you too, Merlin," Arthur grumbled as he threw back the covers. "Merlin what's the matter?" He asked truly concerned for his friend. He had only been joking with him.

"It's...it's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm fine." He placed a lopsided grin on his face to reassure Arthur.

Sighing, Arthur got up from his bed. "Okay, Merlin." Sitting down, he took a bite of bread from his breakfast. "Oh, Merlin I need you to cover for me. My father wants me at some meeting or other, but I have something I need to do."

"Yes, of course sire." Merlin flexed his injured hand wincing as it twinged painfully and looked longingly at Arthur's breakfast. He really was hungry...  
He turned and began to tidy up Arthur's chambers.

Arthur turned to see Merlin favoring one hand, and his servant looked so skinny! "Merlin, did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No Sire."

So he hadn't eaten..."Why not?"

"I didn't have time." He smoothed out the bed covers trying to ignore the pain in his wrist. Who knew a wooden ladle could hurt so much...

Arthur sighed. He picked up an apple from his plate and tossed it in the general direction of the raven-haired boy. "Catch, Merlin."

Merlin spun barely catching the apple. "Oh. Um thanks, Arthur." He smiled a little bit. He wouldn't go all day without a meal.

"That's better." Arthur nodded satisfied, "Oh and Merlin?"

The servant glanced up at the prince after biting into the apple.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh. Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Cook. She um got angry at me for trying to take some food from her kitchen. She hit me with her ladle. It's not too bad though." He took another bite from the apple.

Arthur laughed, "Well, I guess you won't be taking any more food will you, Merlin."

Merlin's grin widened, "No I suppose not Sire."

Arthur finished off his breakfast and stood up. "I've got to hurry Merlin. My father wants me to go on a patrol later and I won't be going unless I finish what I need to do. I'm already skipping out on training the new knights. That's when you need to come up with an excuse for my father."

"What should I tell him?" Merlin asked as he helped the prince with his clothes.

"Uh I don't know. Tell him I went hunting with some of my knights."

"Alright Arthur." He said as he handed him his sword.

Merlin, once Arthur was dressed, continued to tidy up the chambers. "You know Sire, this room was clean when I left last night."

Arthur stopped by the door. He turned back towards Merlin and shrugged, "I don't know." He said smiling.

Merlin shook his head. Unbelievable he thought.

Arthur slipped out the door while Merlin's back was turned, but before the door boomed shut, Merlin heard his best friend whisper the three words that made his day. "Happy Birthday, Merlin."

That alone made Merlin's smile last all day. Arthur had remembered his birthday when no one else had. He ran to the door and threw it open. Looking out the door he called down the hall. "Thank you Arthur!" Arthur didn't turn, but he saw Arthur raise his hand as he continued down the hall. He knew despite what Arthur said, he cared. Arthur cared for his best friend.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! I love you Colin! I hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review as always :D**


End file.
